


Faster Next Time

by CatherineParker



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: Written for the seeker_kinkmeme.The prompt was: "She makes Cara watch."





	Faster Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal in 2011, added to AO3 in 01/2019

 

 

"Sister Cara! Please wait a moment!"

  
  
Cara briskly stopped walking and turned to face the young Mord'Sith who had called after her. After an exhausting day of training her pet down in the dungeons of the temple, the only thing she wanted to do was emerge her tense, aching muscles in the hot water of the temple bath. Nothing else - just solitude and relaxation. Maybe she would send for Dahlia to join her, to help her with the relaxation she had in mind. She watched as the young apprentice rushed towards her with an expression of annoyance on her features, one that made the young woman break eye contact, studying the floor beneath Cara's boots instead.

 

"I apologize for disturbing you, but Mistress Denna send for you to come to her chambers." The young woman blurted out, trying to calm her breathing and Cara wondered how long the young woman had been searching for her.

  
  
Cara contemplated her answer for a moment or two, weighing her options. She reached out for the Mord'Sith's chin, lifting it up to meet her brown eyes once again. "Tell Mistress Denna, that I will be there as soon as I can. In, let's say, about three candle-marks." She looked pointedly at the younger woman for a moment, then let go of her face and turned to leave.

  
  
The young woman's voice trembled as she called quietly after her, "Mistress Denna said explicitly you have to come there right now-", she took a breath to gain the strength to get the rest of the First Mistress order out there in the open. "... and not a second later."

  
  
Cara rolled her eyes at the command which - she just knew - must have been Denna's words exactly. She was tired of Denna's incessant demands that were always tinged with an impatience that left Cara short-tempered handling the platinum blonde lately. But then again, she should really be accustomed to Denna's moods by now.

  
  
Cara gave the woman a brief nod and reluctantly started down the corridor in the direction of Denna’s chambers. She cast a longing look over her shoulder as she passed by the entrance of the baths, hoping that it wouldn't take too long, until she could finally indulge herself in there. After a short walk, she reached the massive wooden door, that led into Denna's sanctuary and Cara threw it open without knocking, expecting Denna already waiting impatiently for her.

  
   
But the sight greeting her made her stop dead in her tracks.

  
  
Then Denna didn't seem to be waiting and neither appeared she to be impatient, as she sat on the edge of her large four-poster-bed.

  
  
_And neither did Dahlia, who was straddling Denna's waist._

  
  
Both of them were very naked.

  
  
Cara gulped down the lump forming in her throat, as she took the rise and fall of Dahlia's hips, accompanied by a soft whimper and all thoughts of a quiet evening in the baths were fast forgotten.

  
  
Two pairs of eyes, striking blue and steel gray, settled on her. Denna smirked indulgently. "Cara," she purred, bucking her hip upwards and received an obscenely loud moan from Dahlia in response. "You finally made it."

  
  
Denna was smiling dangerously, as she lowered her mouth to Dahlia's chest, tongue lapping over the pebbled flesh and with her other hand, tweaked at Dahlia's other breast. Dahlia tossed her head back, dark wavy hair flowing down her bare back, as her body arched like a bow and she held tight onto Denna's shoulders.

  
  
"But you are late," Denna chided softly, picking up the conversation as her hands go back to Dahlia's hips supporting the otdangerously, as she lowered her mouth to Dahlia's chest, tongue lapping over the pebbled flesh and with her other hand, tweaked at Dahlia's other breast. Dahlia tossed her head back, dark wavy hair flowing down her bare back, as her body arched like a bow and she held tight onto Denna's shoulders.  
  
"But you are late," Denna chided softly, picking up the conversation as her hands go back to Dahlia's hips supporting her woman's movement. Only then Cara noticed the straps on Denna's hips, attaching an extension of sorts to her body that made Dahlia whimper at every thrust. _Oh dear Creator..._

  
  
"I had planned for you to join us, but since we have already waited as long as we could," Denna gives Dahlia a secretive smile and Dahlia grins at her in return, before Denna aims her gaze back at Cara. "You will only get to watch."

  
  
Cara bit her lip as she watched Denna's hands squeeze Dahlia's ass firmly, before she pulled the dark-haired Mord'Sith down onto herself and Dahlia keened.

  
  
At that moment, Cara made a silent vow to herself to be faster next time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Any feedback is - as always - very much appreciated!)


End file.
